


A rose once soft is hardened by cold

by MNRSilver_halos1



Category: RWBY
Genre: Pre-RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNRSilver_halos1/pseuds/MNRSilver_halos1
Summary: A one shot of summer's final moments before inevitable fate
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose, Raven Branwen & Summer Rose, Ruby Rose & Summer Rose, Summer Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 8





	A rose once soft is hardened by cold

She collapses to the ground. Her leg all but hardened beyond use as it grows to that point. She tries to crawl but her arm is fully in-cased in stone. Setting herself right side up she sees the growing damage on her body. Horrified by her condition she begins to panic. With her only arm left she desperately tries to pry off the stone to no avail. 

Her left leg was all but gone now along with her right arm and side. Small patches were on her right leg but still made moving impossible. Stone began to grow on her abdomen. Then her face was marked by it. She tried to rip it off only to cause further agony to her face already in pain.

She tries to crawl again with her only arm. But traveled a short distance before her path was blocked. She sets herself right again only to met a tall figure. A figure in a grey hood, and cloak with his face concealed by a mask. A mask she’d recognized. She begs for him to help only for him to refuse it.

She asks why, and he responds.

“I warned you didn’t I, He inquired? Both I and Ozpin did. Letting you know the truth of Salem’s immortality is one thing, facing it is another. But did you heed my warnings? No, you didn’t. You brought this on yourself.”

She struggles more in pain as the stone continues to grow.

“I thought I could stop her … I thought I’d give it my shot,” weakly she answered. “I should have listened to you I admit that, but please please help me,” she begs.

He stood there looking down on her in deep thought about her plea only for him to simply answer;

“No.”

“No,” shocked she said!

“I can but I won’t,” he claimed. “How else will others listen to me in order to avoid the same mistakes you made.”

She begins to panic further and further down into madness as the stone continues to grow and her cry for help rejected. She pleas with him again more desperately.

“PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME,” she screamed at the top of her lungs.Reaching out to him with her only arm left which began to be covered in stone. “Please help me,” somber she said as tears began to build. “Please help me see my little girl and my family again,” begging with the last of her strength, and will. The tears finally fall from her silver eyes.

That last line had cut him down were no one could. He feels sympathy for her but can’t ignore the events that led them here. His only response was this

“Then you should have chosen to be with them. Instead you’ve chosen a needless end before your time,” he declared in a monotonous voice.

His words had cut her down deeper than her pleas did him. The Stone has encompassed most of her. Her limbs her useless now all but the area of her heart and her head were left. But not for long. As the agony continued she was bombarded by memories.

Memories of home, her father, and of her people before Remnant betrayed them.

Memories of Beacon, STRQ, and the adventures they had together.

Memories of Tai, Raven, and their daughter Yang.

And last but not least the memories she had with Qrow, and her daughter Ruby, who she will never get the chance to know. 

All but her right eye and the area surrounding it was left. She continued to stare at the one who refused to help her. Holding onto last minute hope that he will save her. But in the end all her thoughts and regrets were focused on the fact that she had abandoned her. As the stone finally covered her eye the final tear had escaped only to fall. Carrying not the thoughts of a Huntress who failed, or an Arhon who’s light had been snuffed. But as a mother who had a choice to stay or go. After all was said and done she abandoned Ruby.

As the tear fell it was caught in the finger of the cloaked individual. He looks at it and places it in a vial. With the wave of a hand it started to glow. It glowed in blinding lights of Silver stars and moons.It’s purpose unknown, but he looks down to the statue that was once Summer Rose and says

“Don’t worry, when the time is right you may breath life once more.”


End file.
